Harry Potter and The Love Of All
by ASeriesOfPotterGames
Summary: A series of one-shots about the love between Harry Potter characters.
1. Harry Potter And Ginny Weasley

**I Own Nothing All Characters Are Owned By J. K. Rowling**

**I want to thank Chocolatelove for the plot. These are all one-shots of love meeting (That Never Happend)**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley was in the library looking for a book on werewolves for her assignment thats due tomorrow, as she trys to reach a book that looks useful someone else grabs it, she turn around to see Harry he smiles and hands her the book "I think you had this first you" Harry tells Ginny. Ginny blushes and feels a little silly for not being able to reach it, "Oh your doing the assignment for professor Snape" he says with a smile "I havent started, I think I really should though" They both laugh as he leans in closer reaching his arm just above Ginny's shoulder on the bookshelf for support "Maybe we could do our assignment together?" He asks and Ginny grins biting her lip "I know something a little more fun we could do together" he chuckles and asks "Yeah?" as he leans in closer until his lips are touching hers, the book drops to the ground as her hands hold his face and his hands grasp her back as they kiss, people begin to stare but Ginny doesn't notice them. _There just jealous because youre kissing the chosen one_ she thinks she smiles as he kisses her again.


	2. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Here is the 2nd chapter to Harry Potter and the Love of All**

**(I'm sure you guessed:) Ron and Hermione! I hope you like it**

**I Own Nothing and thanks again to Cocolatelove for the plot:**

Hermione Granger finds a box of chocolates in her common room with _**Hermione Granger**_ on them but no letter saying who there from, Hermione tells a few gryffindor girls who pass it on and by breakfast the whole school knows that she have a secret admire! She looks across the table and see Ron siting next to Harry, Ron looks a little more pale then usual and his apatite isn't quite as... large today as he pushes the food around on his plate with his fork. Then he goes bright red when he catches Hermione's eye. She raise her eyebrow and mouths "Did you send me the chocolates?" Ron hesitates for a moment, then nods. He tilts his head towards the door to say "I need to talk to you" He's scarlet faced as hes getting up from the table, Hermione follow him out to the hall. As soon as she get out of sight of everyone she feels his hand grab hers as he kisses her pushing her against the wall and they both laugh as some first years stand there looking at them stunned and amazed, Ron sends them threatening looks as they run off and he kisses her again.

**Hope you liked it review and tell me what I should change.**

**I'll try to one every day but I may forget. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

******Here you guys go the 3********rd******** chapter of Harry Potter and the Love of All**

******Here is the couple Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass**

******I Own Nothing and as always thanks SO much Cocolatelove for the plot**

**Astoria Greengrass had detention with Professor Snape, because of jinxing Pansy Parkinson in potions class. Astoria tried to explain that Pansy started it, but Professor Snape didn't believe her. When She walked out of his office, she saw Draco Malfoy waiting for her, leaning back on a wall: hes staring at his feet and didn't seem to notice that Astoria had walked out. Seizing the moment she fixes her hair. When she's finished she gives a slight cough Draco's eyes shoot up to her. he gives her a huge smile "Well somebody has been a bad girl" He says with a grin. Astoria blushes and looks down at the ground "I'm not the one you should be worrying about" She sighs looking back up at him with her head still down. Draco bits his lip and asks "Well then who should I be worrying about?" Astoria looks up moving closer to him. "Nobody" She smiles "You should just be focusing on kissing me right now" Astoria sees him hold out his hand and takes his hand looking at his cheeky smile, as he pulls her close to his body and kisses her, his hands around her waist as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. Suddenly Professor Snape comes smashing out of his office and yells "DETENTION!" Astoria and Draco just laugh as he continue kissing her and Professor Snape crawls back into his office mumbling "Filthy kids showing affection out side my bloody room!" **


End file.
